1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to an electronic device having a detachably assembled body and a hidden connecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The biggest difference between a portable electronic device and a traditional desktop computer is that the portable electronic device emphasises compactness so that it may be easily portable for a computer user and provides the convenience for a user to perform computer operations under various type of environments. However, portable electronic devices are limited by their compact design requirements and consequently their functions and expandability cannot be compared with a desktop computer which has larger usage space.
In view of this, many of the current portable electronic devices will additionally provide a docking station, making the docking station a carrying platform of the portable electronic device and at the same time provides additional usages and functions, for example, as a power supply for the portable electronic device, a keyboard input or related human machine interface, expansions for connecting ports or speakers and the like such that a portable electronic device may achieve complete functions of a desktop computer when not in a porting state.
However, if it is desired to achieve the above mentioned functions, a structural and electrical connection needs to be established between the portable electronic device and the docking station. A majority of conventional techniques have an external connectors disposed on the docking station and on the portable electronic device respectively to directly plug the two together. But, the exposed connector is easily susceptible to wear or even damage due to the frequency of the connections.
Therefore, how to achieve the needs for the above mentioned connections and increasing the durability and service life of the related components require contemplation by those skilled in the art to be solved.